Having Gaz as a Mom
by Asiramx
Summary: A small crossover between Gaz and Randy, What happens if Gaz was Randys Mom?
1. Chapter 1

A Short Actually Really Short Randy Cunningham Fic.

I'm Sorry Guys I'm Sorry I know you're getting sick of the Randy Cunningham Posts But I just needed to do this—-

—-

"Mom?" Randy enters the living room to see a Pizza box and a Poop soda can on the floor. "I'm going to hang out with Howard tonight."

A groan is heard from behind the couch a little bit of shifting is heard until her head pops out, she has purple hair and ember eyes; It is Gaz! she stares at her son for a minute or two before finally speaking.

"Who again? The fat kid?"

Randy sighed.

"Yes mom the fat kid."

Gaz suddenly growled, "The kid who ate my pizza and drank my soda?!"

"Y-Yeah, listen mom I'm going to go okay? Howard is waiting." Randy said as he quickly reached for the door.

Gaz lays back down and proceeds to watch T.V.

"Be home by 11."

Randy immediately leaves to see Howard at his front door; he looks impatiently at his friend.

"What the juice Cunningham? You were supposed to be in my house 10 minutes ago."

Randy rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry bro my mom—-"

"Your scary mother?"

"Yeah."

Howard laughed at him, "I feel so bad for you!"

"Oh Come on Howard!"

—

What have I done?

I may edit it later, it looks like it has errors.


	2. Chapter 2

I love this show soo much, it is the BRUCE! so now my dear followers you will be receiving a lot of spam of RC9GN stuffs -inserts trollface here- This is not canon in anyway nor am I claiming it is.

"This is **Wonk**" Randy said in displeasure.

It was report card day and Randy had received his grades this morning, much to his dismay he received D's and one C. He wasn't alone though Howard his best friend received low grades as well; they were walking home from school planning on what they are going to say to their parents when they get home.

"How am I supposed to meet my parent's expectations? If I keep failing!" Howard shouted.

Randy rubbed the back of his head, "Well, it isn't so bad right? D's are like a 65 so in a way we passed."

"Cunningham," Howard sighed, "We are going to have to hide our grades."

Randy was taken aback by this, "No way Howard."

"Oh come on Cunningham! They won't ever find out."

Randy glared at his friend, "My **MOM** will find out."

"Your mom won't find out if you don't tell her!"

"I have to tell her Howard, if I don't, she will eventually find out and trust me when I say she will find out. "

Howard waved his hands in defeat, "You win Cunningham but it's your funeral."

"Thanks for the support "friend".

And with that Randy entered his home and looked around his house; she wasn't in her usual spot in the living room or on the couch.

"Mom?!" Randy called out.

**"WHAT IS IT?!"** Gaz replied back.

Randy shrieked back a little. _Great she is probably in a bad mood. Just great. _

Gaz stomped down the stairs and heads towards her only son who had disturbed her greatly.

"What is it Randy? This better be important."

Randy handed her the report card to which Gaz snatched it and opened it, Randy waited anxiously for his mom to return his report card to him.

"Is this all?" Gaz asked.

Randy nodded.

"Are they going to start bugging me? Calling me to school for a conference?"

Randy shook his head.

Gaz gave him back his report card, "At least pretend to pay attention in school Randy and pretend you like it. I do not want your school pestering me. You're off the hook **_for now._**"

She looks at her son one more time before heading back upstairs so she can be in solitude. Randy watched his mother go and gets out his cellphone and immediately dials Howard's number…

"Hello?" Howard grumbled over the phone.

"Howard! My mom is so **Bruce!** She let me off the hook!" Randy bragged over the phone.

"Well that's great Cunningham" Howard said sarcastically.

"What's up with you?" Randy asked.

"I'm grounded."

"Let me guess she found out?"

"Yep".

Randy stood silent for a moment and then proceeded to laugh, "I told you so!"

"Shut up!" Howard hung up the phone in anger.

—-

This is not canon whatsoever this just came out of my imagination.

**I may re-write it later.**


	3. Chapter 3

This story was made for fun and in no way canon.

Randy Cunningham belongs to Scott Thomas and Jeff Elinoff. ( - Is the last name correct?)

* * *

Thank you for coming in such short notice, Mrs. Cunningham."

Gaz sat in her seat obviously annoyed that she was summoned to her son's school she became more annoyed when she heard her married name, she gritted her teeth bitterly.

Principal Slimovitz sat in his chair nervously; Randy's mother is starting to scare him actually just by staring at her he is slowly starting to become frightened, he grabbed a radio quickly and pressed a button that allowed him to communicate to any staff member.

"H-Have you located Randy Cunningham?" Principal Slimovitz asked nervously over the radio.

"Not yet." The band leader immediately answered.

"Please hurry and locate him" Slimovitz mumbled, "His mother is beginning to scare me."

This earned him a death glare from Gaz.

Outside the school grounds Randy was busy fighting with a robotic bird sent to kill him, this was the third time today, he even missed several of classes just to battle this robot.

"Ninja Cut!" Randy shouted as sliced his katana through the robotic birds wing The bird's wing sparked when it was sliced by Randy's Katana, The bird dived down its claws sharpened to slice the ninja.

Randy stood in position and held his Katana tightly; he took a deep breath.

"Ninja slice!" He sliced the birds head off and sighed in relief when the robotic bird plunged to the ground without a single movement. Randy took off his mask and began to walk back to his school until he saw someone familiar at the principal's window.

"Aw wonk, it's my mom."

Randy immediately rushes towards the principal's office every step he took he was getting more nervous. The band leader took notice of Randy who was heading towards her direction.

"Hey kid! Your mother is here—"

"I Know! I Know!" Randy rushed inside the office and sat next to his mother, Gaz gave her son an impatient look.

"Where were you? Do **YOU **know how long I waited?" Gaz asked.

"I was just…uh…."

"**WHAT?!"**

Randy shrank back a little in his seat, "I was in the BATHROOM!"

Silmovitz raised an eyebrow, "You expect me to believe that? Who do you take me for? an idiot?"

Randy rubbed his arm nervously; he looked up at the principal and gave him a sheepish look.

"Well yeah…"

Gaz glared at the principal once more, she wanted to get out of the school so she can be alone in solitude once more.

"Lets get this over with."

Slimovitz grabbed some papers and adjusted them on the table, "Mrs. Cunningham, your son has been having low grades in his class and is in danger of being held back."

Gaz spun around quickly to her son she looked at him straight in his eyes.

"Is this true? What did I tell you son? At least pretend to pay attention in class. Where do you go that you tend to get these low grades? I understand that these teachers are saps, but at least pay attention long enough for you to get out of high school!"

"I'm sorry mom, I've just been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

Randy looked down and fiddled with his fingers, "Nothing… It's nothing…."

Gaz sighed in annoyance and looks at her son.

"You're grounded."

"Aw mom!"

* * *

Fuck, Gaz seems a little out of character I will fix that later along with some of the spelling errors, I apologize this wasnt my best as I was in a bummed out mood. Anyways, in a way, she slightly feels bad for her son, just slightly. She does love her son but in this story she thinks she is showing tough love plus she hates the teachers in the school because they just plain annoy her.

Again,this story was made for fun and in no way canon.


End file.
